Sticks and Stones may break my bones
by Those sadistic tendencies
Summary: Arthur and Merlin are captured by bandits while hunting (quite predictably) but will Merlin be able to keep all of her secrets as their situation gets worse. WARNING! secretgirlMerlin! and graphic rape, torture scenes!
1. Chapter 1

The Hunt

Merlin was_ bored_. She had been traipsing around the forest after Arthur all day and most of yesterday and all they had managed to catch were two measly rabbits and possibly a cold. Although as Arthur (crowned prince prat of Camelot) kept pointing out it was because his "man"servant kept on scaring of any animals that might be within more than a mile, by tripping over tree roots or sneezing loudly.

It was nearly sunset and Arthur was tired, irritable and just about too thoroughly pissed off by this point to notice that Merlin had fallen over yet _again, _and this time had managed to land in a snow drift. The prince only noticed when he heard a loud groan of discomfort and turned around to see his skinny, raven haired, sapphire eyed servant laying several feet behind him, knee deep in snow.

"You idiot _Mer_lin!" said Arthur angrily "Do you _ever_ look where you're going?" He stomped back to his fallen servant and glared down at her, half in annoyance, half in humor.

Merlin grinned back up at her master "Nope, it makes it more fun this way" she replied cheekily "Now if you wouldn't mind giving me a hand up…?" Arthur fought back a grudging smile and pulled the surprisingly light servant to her feet.

"Right, there's no point carrying this on" said Arthur as Merlin dusted snow off her usual outfit of a baggy red shirt, brown jacket and trousers and that ridiculous red neckerchief of hers. "Lets just camp down here for the night and head back to Camelot tomorrow morning" Merlin sniffed

"I don't know whose stupid idea it was to go hunting in the snow anyway." Arthur sent her a look that said `shut up.`

It was dark by the time that Merlin had set up a fire, laid out the bedrolls and began to cook something that only vaguely looked like a rabbit stew. Once the prince and the servant had finished eating, Arthur lay down in own bedroll and watched as Merlin clumsily washed both of their dishes in the small river by which they were camped. The water was freezing cold and the water numbed her hands, she began rubbing them to try to regain some feeling.

When Merlin had finished she looked back at the blonde prince and saw that he was settling down to go to sleep. "Oi!" she said "Its your turn to stay on watch first! Don't fall asleep on me dollop head!" Arthur sat up irritably and threw his boot at the large eared servant.

"Its probably just as well" grumbled Arthur as Merlin wrapped herself in her own blankets opposite him by the fire. "You're the most useless boy I've ever met when it comes to handling a sword"

Prince and servant shared a chuckle. As Merlin fell asleep, she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. All through the hunting trip her magical senses had been humming, telling her there was something terribly _unnerving_ about this section of the forest. Merlin had a feeling that was why most of the animals had fled, not just because of her own clumsiness. Her eyes gradually drifted shut, the last thing she saw was Arthur sitting wrapped in a blanket, sword by his side and humming a quiet tune to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin awoke with a start. There were noises coming from close by, the sound of clashing metal and grunting. Bandits! The witch fumbled around on the ground for the sword that Arthur had given her yesterday, but her legs were still tangled in the blankets and she couldn't find it!

The next thing Merlin knew, she was being gripped tightly from behind, she struggled frantically against the strong arms holding her but then cold steel was pressed to her throat. The man gripping her was big and he was pressing the knife quite firmly to her jugular, one careless move and she was dead. She sucked in a breath, staying stock still.

"Oi little princey!" called the man mockingly "Drop your weapons or your pretty little servant boy will be leaking all over this lovely camp of yours" Arthur turned to face the bandit leader and froze. His jaw was tight and there seemed to be a muscle jumping in it as he looked at Merlin and her captor. Merlin could practically see the cogs whirring underneath the blonde hair on the prince's head - his natural instinct to fight was obviously battling for dominance against his desire to keep Merlin alive.

"I aint kidding you know! Drop em!" growled the bandit leader and dug the knife blade into Merlin's throat slightly so that a bead of ruby red blood dripped down sickeningly onto her shirt.

Arthur's eyes widened in panic when he saw this and slowly and reluctantly dropped his sword.

The rest of the bandits swarmed over to him and he was knocked unconscious by one of the men's sword hilts. Merlin screamed Arthur's name and elbowed her captor hard in the face, he swore and released her. Merlin ran to Arthur and knelt by his side, assessing his bleeding head wound quickly.

The witches eyes glowed gold and several of the bandits flew backwards and landing with sickening crunches. The bandit leader (now sporting a bloody and swollen lip) hissed in anger. Merlin felt a sword pummel strike the back of her own head from behind. As she slipped into a deep blackness she heard she bandit whisper to her through bloody teeth. "You'll pay for that later _little sorcerer_"


	2. Bound

**Bound**

The first thing that Arthur noticed when he woke was that his head _really_ hurt, he opened his eyes blearily and looked around. He was in a large cell, it was made of dirty, damp stone and had many heavy metals chains and hoops attached to the walls and floor. The prince realised that he was chained by the arms to one of these metal hoops and very securely too. Arthur groaned in exasperation and pain. Why did these sort of things always seem to happen to him? And why did his head hurt so much?

Then he remembered. Hearing the bandits coming out of the trees, fighting them off…. And Merlin being held at knife point.

Arthur cursed himself for not thinking of his servant sooner! The boy always seemed to show unnecessary amounts of loyalty and concern for him, and what did Arthur do in return? Overwork him, put his life on the line, use him as target practice or bait and get him stuck in situations like this.

Although now Arthur came to look more closely around the room, his ever faithful manservant definitely wasn't there. Mustering up all the air into his lungs that he could manage he yelled "Merlin!" Arthur waited a few seconds. Silence. The prince shouted again, louder and in response this time he heard hurried footsteps coming along an outside corridor.

There was the sound of a key scraping in the lock and a man strode into the dingy cell, he was tall, muscled and had a bald head and glittering grey eyes. It was the bandit who had attacked Merlin!

"Now, now Blondie" said the man walking until he was directly in front of Arthur. "There's no need to get upset just quite yet, your pretty little servant is alive and kicking" the man chuckled softly. "Kicking being the perfect word"

There was a commotion in the hallway, a scuffling of feet, a muffled curse and Arthur heard the distinct sound of someone being punched. The scuffling ceased but then the door opened once more and a guard entered, dragged through the slightly limp yet still struggling form of Merlin.

The prince quickly examined Merlin to check for signs of injury but other than a pronounced limp and a bleeding nose the servant seemed physically unharmed. Merlin's hands were chained together behind him and he was gagged with what appeared to be the boys own neckerchief. "Your servant gave up even more of a fight than you did young prince, took down six of my men with him and he just wouldn't _shut up_." said the bandit leader with a smirk.

_Well that explained the gag _thought Arthur. "Chain the boy over there, opposite his master" he added to the man holding Merlin, who obeyed, chaining the servant's arms above him and then leaving the cell. Arthur stared at Merlin for a second, _six men? Merlin? _

"Now then, down to business!" Began their captor as he began to pace in the space between the two prisoners. "I am Barleon and _you_ have information that I want Blondie, and I know that you will probably be very reluctant to give it. But I am nothing if not a fair man" Barleon stopped in front of Arthur, he had an unnerving, sadistic gleam in his cold grey eyes as he looked down his long nose at the chained prince. "Tell me all of the secret entrances and defences of Camelot. This is your one and only chance."

Arthur simply glared right back up at his captor and stated "I will never betray my land or my people and there is nothing you can do to make me" Barleon sinister smile widened at this and replied "I hoped you were going to say that, I like a challenge. And remember whatever happens now, it was _all_ your own doing"

With that Barleon chuckled softly and drew out a long, sharp knife.


	3. Exposed

Exposed

Merlin gasped quietly as the knife descended towards Arthur's unprotected chest, it ripped through his Camelot issue red shirt and bit about an inch into the skin. Arthur visibly tensed when Barleon began to slowly run the blade up and down the middle of the prince's muscled torso. Blood seeped from the long, thin but still quite deep cut, trickling down to pool at Arthur's bare feet.

Barleon suddenly thrust the knife in another inch or so once he reached the prince's shoulder, this time Arthur let out a yell of pain. The grey eyed man pushed the blade in deeper so that it was now lodged into Arthur's shoulder - he screamed. Merlin felt a sudden urge to attack the torturer as he grinned down at the pain he was causing Arthur.

Merlin's magic rose up in her like a wild serpent as Barleon began to twist his knife round and round into Arthur's now blood gushing wound. She had to squash it down as Arthur's yells rang through the cell, she couldn't afford to loose Arthur's trust now, if they ever got out of this alive he'd kill her himself.

However when Barleon pulled out the knife and produced a long black leather whip and cracked it down experimentally onto Arthur's torso, Merlin decided she had to do something. "No!" Barleon turned with an incredulous smirk on his face. "What was that?" he asked, he strode over and pulled down her gag. "You can hurt me all you want, just leave him alone." said the Raven haired girl, staring directly into her captor's face.

Merlin saw Arthur look up at this, slightly glazed blue eyes filled with fear, he was sweating and looked ready to pass out but he stared at her and shook his head vigorously. "Don't Merlin." Barleon looked from Arthur's worried face to Merlin's mask of calm, under which she was trembling with fear at the sadistic leer that pulled up the corners of Barleon`s lips.

"Seems that your little servant is much braver than _you_, Blondie" The torturer smirked and took another step towards Merlin. "I would have refused you such a request, boy, if prince Artie here hadn't shown quite so much concern for you. So I assume that you must be his easy fuck, I might want to get a piece of that"

Arthur bristled at this and pulled against his restraints, causing him to turn a nasty green colour as it tugged on his shoulder wound. "I don't bend that way and Merlin isn't anyone's easy fuck, let alone _yours_, so you leave him out of this!"

Barleon just smiled wider and advanced on Merlin, he dropped the whip and used the blood stained knife to cut into Merlin's upper arm, she grimaced so the man pulled the knife up sharply. He made several more cuts along both of her arms, shallow but still painful, until her arms were dripping crimson. Merlin bit down hard on her lower lip.

The torturer decided to change tactic and moved the blade over to the top of Merlin's shirt, he dug into the material and none to carefully cut open her shirt to reveal bandages. _Oh shit_ thought Merlin _this is gonna take some explaining. _

"Already injured are we? Merlin, was it?" asked Barleon mockingly "This'll make it much more fun" He cut through the bandages and grinned in malicious pleasure and slight shock as Merlin's pale breasts were revealed. Merlin cringed in shame, bracing herself for what was to come, wishing beyond anything she could hide herself from Arthur and the leering torturer.

"_Merlin!_" Arthur gasped in shock "You're a _girl_?!"


	4. Talking and Taken

**Talking and taken**

**Arthur gaped at Merlin in disbelief. His ever faithful manservant was not a _man_servant. The prince stared open mouthed at Merlin's chest, _How in the name of all that's holy did Merlin keep _those_ hidden?_ thought Arthur. before realising what he was doing, shutting his mouth and averting his eyes. Even in these sort of circumstances Arthur was still the gentleman. He thought about saying something but then thought better of it as Barleon spoke again, who was also staring at Merlin's breasts but with utter lust and that creepy sadistic gleam rather than in disbelief as Arthur had.**

**"Well, well, well this is a rather fortuitous turn of events for me isn't it?" Barleon kept his gleaming eyes on the quivering servant and leaned down to say quietly "I was just gonna make your prince watch me do you up the arse, but now I can actually have some_ fun_. You're much more my type hunny" **

**Even though Barleon was speaking in an undertone to Merlin, Arthur still heard what he said and he bucked furiously against his chains. "No!" Although it hurt him and although Merlin had lied to him he still wanted to get free and _tear_ that monsters head off! Blood was gushingly freely from Arthur's wounds and the solitary whip mark but he didn't care, he had to protect Merlin.**

**Merlin squeezed her eyes tight shut as Barleon reached out his hands to cup both of her breasts, he began to fondle them, his fingers rubbing on her pale nipples, he enjoyed the futile attempts she made to pull out of his grasp. _This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't….._ Barleon drew closer to her, rubbing the growing bulge in his trousers against her crotch, pressing her into the wall. **

**Suddenly his mouth was on hers and his fingers were pushing off her breeches, his breath reeked of stale beer and blood. She tried to bite at the tongue invading her mouth and push her attacker away but all that did was earn her a hard shove into the wall that was behind, her head hit stone and the world went spinning. Her magic flared once more but again she fought it down. _There's nothing I can do in front of Arthur_ she thought desperately.**

**Barleon carried on kissing her despite the gag in her mouth and pulled down his own breeches to expose his stiffened cock which was leaking sickeningly onto her stomach. Merlin whimpered with pain and fear as Barleon`s fingers moved from her breasts to her sex, he pushed them into her and began to rub her insides forcefully, she hated that her body reacted to this as she began to grow wet. **

**He withdrew his fingers, lining his cock up with her and then he forced himself inside of her. Merlin felt him begin to thrust into her and she felt something rip, he went deeper. "Oh the virgins are always so much _fun_ to break" he moaned in her ear. Barleon`s thrusts grew faster and more frantic and suddenly he was coming, she felt his wet, sticky seed fill her and he slammed into her harder, sending waves of pleasure and pain racking through her body.. He let out a satisfied moan of pleasure and began to grope at her arse as Merlin screamed for mercy through the cloth tied around her mouth, Barleon pulled it down - the better to hear her screams. It went on like this for unbearable minutes before the torturer softened inside her, she felt violated and a bit sick. **

**Then she remembered Arthur, he had just witnessed her shame, her _rape_. It was then she realised that he had been screaming at them the whole time. Barleon withdrew from her and pulled his trousers back on, he gave the crying girl a sadistic grin before turning away and leaving the cell, slamming and bolting the door behind him.**

**"Merlin?" said Arthur hesitantly. No response other than her continued sniffling. "Are you alright?" That earned him a glare that said _"what do you think?"_ Arthur took a deep breath and looked over at his crying servant. "I'm sorry Merlin" **

**"What for?" asked Merlin, who was trembling violently. "For hiring me? For what you'll do when - _if_ we get out of here?" Merlin looked over at Arthur for the first time, her sapphire eyes gleaming with pain, shame and tears. "If we ever get out of this stinking cell, you'll kill me wont you? Or at the very least fire me. I lied to you and I'm just a servant, you can hire a new one" Merlin's voice took on a different tone, it seemed as though something in Merlin had snapped and now she was letting go of all her pent up emotion. **

**"But you know what? Whoever you hire after me wont know that one day you'll be a king. Sure they'll know that when Uther dies you'll be _in charge_ but you wont just be some noble brat who inherited his fathers throne, you'll be the once and future king. you'll be the greatest king in the history of Albion, a fair and just king and I know that, it's the only thing I'm sure of now." Merlin took a deep breath and finished "But no matter what you do, I'll always be there for you, to protect you, even if you fire me it'll still be my job." **

**Arthur stared in awe at the girl chained opposite him. She was so _loyal_, even when she had just suffered unimaginable pain and shame for him, even when she thought he would kill her, Merlin still stuck by him. He was still in shock from what had just happened, he had just seen his (newly discovered) female servant exposed and violated. "Merlin I would never fire you- again. And I most certainly wouldn't kill you. You're my. . friend and even though you lied to me It doesn't change that. You're the most ridiculously loyal person I've ever met." the prince took another steadying breath. "I was apologising for what happened, this is all my fault" **

**Merlin looked back into Arthur's eyes in shock, he had never called her a friend before, and she was relieved beyond belief that he had accepted her. "Thank you Arthur, that means a lot to me" she said fervently. **

**"Aww, what a _touching_ little scene this is" said Barleon`s voice from the door. "But I'm afraid that you two just made this situation a whole lot worse for yourselves, now I know your weaknesses"**


	5. Prats and Pain

**Prats and pain **

**Barleon smirked at his two prisoners as they looked up at him in surprise, the girl was shivering in what he assumed was a mixture of fear and cold - he hadn't put her clothes back on, she was barely covered by her ripped, baggy red shirt. The prince was glaring at Barleon as if he wanted nothing more than to kill him with his own bare hands. But Barleon knew their weaknesses now - their feelings for each other and he would do his very best to exploit them. He casually sauntered over to Arthur as if he had all the time in the world (which he didn't, he knew the knights of Camelot would find his hiding place within a matter of little over a week if he was lucky.)**

**"So ****_Artie_****, you seem to be in a very talkative mood now. Will you tell me what I want to know?" that sadistic gleam lightened his grey eyes again as they glanced over at Merlin "Or will I have to make your little ****_friend_**** scream again?" Arthur growled animalisticaly and pulled on his restraints once more. "Don't you ****_ever_**** touch Merlin again, you sick, twisted bastard! Or I swear I'll . . " **

**Arthur's threat was cut off by a swift blow to the stomach from Barleon`s large, slab like fist, he doubled over coughing, his eyes watering. "Don't think to threaten me boy, you can't do anything to stop me doing what I like to you or your little whore. Now you need to learn that." **

**Barleon moved over to the Merlin and unhooked her chains from the wall, though her hands her still bound together, she tried to push him away but that just earned her a punch to the stomach as well. The torturer spun to the girl around so her back was facing Arthur and chained her there, she stood shivering , but her face set with determination. Barleon picked up the whip he had dropped earlier and brought it down with a crack onto Merlin's back, she flinched and bit her lip but gave no other sign of the fiery pain that had just shot down her spine. She was determined not to break. Not to give this bastard any satisfaction. **

**Barleon rained down blow after blow onto the pale, smooth skin of her back until it resembled a scene from a butchers shop window. The long red welts that were whipped into her flesh began to bleed profusely, but Merlin only continued to flinch and gnaw at her lower lip. But after about the tenth lash she let out a moan of pain, Barleon smiled savagely at this and casually snapped the whip over Merlin's curved buttocks. **  
**Merlin screamed this time, kicking out backwards and catching Barleon in the crotch, he staggered back cursing, Merlin grinned and quipped "Oh sorry, did that ****_hurt_****? Total accident" Merlin heard Arthur chuckle slightly at her comment, through the haze of burning pain. **

**Barleon drew his knife stabbed it into the back of Merlin's left thigh, he used it to pull himself back into a standing position, she felt it pierce through muscle all the way down to the bone. Merlin's scream was ear piercing as Barleon twisted the knife and then slowly pulled it out, relishing in the pain he was causing both the servant and Arthur who was staring in blank horror at his friend's mangled leg. **

**Barleon went over to Arthur, he took a pair of handcuffs from a hook by the wall and fastened them to the prince's wrists and unclasped the chains holding him to the wall. Arthur fell down onto his knees and rubbed at his aching shoulders. After repeating the same unchaining and handcuffing process with the limp form of Merlin Barleon left the cell, locking the door as usual. **

**Arthur crawled hurriedly over to where his friend lay, curled up in a ball and shivering, he lay a gentle hand on Merlin's arm, attempting to comfort her. She flinched and looked dazedly up at him with pain evidently etched into the once smooth lines of her face. Arthur gazed down into her face, now that he knew what Merlin was he had to admit that she was really kind of beautiful. Despite her big, sticky out ears and boy cut hair, Arthur was surprised he hadn't noticed the definite feminine shape of her pale, high cheek boned face. Her sapphire eyes that were darker than his own were framed by thick, dark lashes. Arthur could now appreciate that Merlin had a very woman shaped body - curvy hips, large, pert breasts and a long slender neck. Merlin really was a wonder **

**But his curiosity got the better of him - Arthur had to ask. "Why did you lie to me about who you really were Merlin?" **


	6. Lessons in lying

**Lessons in lying**

Merlin _hurt_. she was vaguely aware that Arthur was staring at her but it didn't seem to really matter that much. Her back was stinging, burning and bleeding, her left leg had gone worryingly numb with pain and her upper arms stung slightly from the numerous cuts. There was blood coming from in between her legs and her womanhood felt sore and violated. Arthur touched her arm again, it was a gentle contact but it made her flinch back again. Then he asked the question she'd been dreading "Why did you lie to me about who you really were Merlin?"

The girl took a shaky breath and decided it was best to be honest with Arthur now, she couldn't talk her way out of this now and she had wanted to tell him the truth for a long time now anyway. "I'll tell you but you'll have to hear the whole story and please believe me when I say I'm sorry for lying and I did want to tell you before now" Arthur nodded and motioned for her to continue. Merlin shifted slightly in her position on the cold, slimy floor and grimaced in pain before beginning her story.

"When I was growing up in Ealdor, people didn't like me. I don't know if it was because I was the bastard daughter of Hunith or maybe just because I was different, so my mother didn't really let me out of the house much after my 6th birthday, when I got beaten by some other kids. I had my best friend Will but I didn't get to see him all that much - his parents didn't like me either but Will didn't care" Merlin dabbed at her eyes slightly at the memory of her not too recently- dead friend.

"When I reached the age of thirteen I went out searching for work, we had had a very bad year and we were starving so I decided to help around the village. But no one would let a girl work for them, let alone Hunith`s bastard, so I began dressing like a boy, no one seemed to carte after that. I was able to work in the village, helping out whenever I could. Mother wasn't all to happy about it but she didn't complain."

"Then one night it all changed." Merlin's voice took on a steely edge to it and her eyes went as hard as the blue jewel they resembled. "I was coming home late after helping one of the farmers fix his pig pen, it was dark and I thought I was the only one outside until Dast - a local boy about my age and a couple of other boys approached me." Merlin swallowed convulsively and blinked back tears.

"They grabbed me and pulled my arms up behind my back. They said I had done magic, they blamed me for the bad harvests we'd been having. I told them it wasn't me but they wouldn't let me go. One of them brought over a torch and said that they were going to burn me. . ."

Tears trickled down Merlin's pale face at the memory and Arthur lay a comforting hand on her shoulder, his face was again a mask of horror at the pain and fear that Merlin must have experienced. "Long story short, the town elder came out and told them to let me go. My mother said that I would have to leave Ealdor and be uncle Gaius's apprentice in Camelot, so I packed my things and left. When I got to Camelot everyone assumed I was a boy and I played along. But when your father appointed me as your servant I wasn't going to say no, but I knew I couldn't ever be your servant as a girl, so I carried on cutting my hair, binding my chest and pretending to be a boy."

Arthur stared at his servant in a strange mixture of awe and pity, now he knew how difficult her life had been before she came to Camelot, he didn't need to question her motives. And as for trusting her he would happily lay his life in Merlin's hands, she was just so damned loyal. but even as he thought this Arthur had a dread feeling that her loyalty would mean her death, especially in these circumstances.

Arthur leaned over to Merlin and awkwardly ( due to the manacles around both of their wrists) hugged her, she tensed for a moment but then relaxed and returned the hug. "I'm sorry Merlin, for what has happened to you but we will get out of here, that's a promise."  
Merlin drew back and smiled weakly at him "You should really stop apologising you know, it's a bad habit to get into for someone with an ego as big as yours." Arthur returned the smile and said that they should both try to get some sleep, Merlin nodded and they both lay down on the cold floor and finally managed to drift off into a fitful sleep.


	7. Burns and Beliefs

**Burns and beliefs **

**Arthur awoke, lying on the cold stone floor he had fallen asleep on, his arms and wrists were aching like mad and his shoulder wound was now an aching burn. He was relieved to see the still sleeping form of Merlin lying with her back to him, curled up by the opposite wall. The servant was twitching and moaning in her sleep, occasionally muttering incoherent words. The sight was utterly pitiful. Arthur crawled over to her and shook Merlin's arm gently, trying to rouse her from what he assumed must be a pretty terrifying nightmare. Merlin shouted out and jerked upright. All Arthur had time to register was a flash of golden light and then he was sent back crashing into the stone wall. **

**Arthur looked dazedly up from his new position, sprawled on the ground, he managed to focus on Merlin, who was looking back at her master in horror. Merlin opened her mouth as if to say something but at that moment the cell door swung open and Barleon along with two guards entered the cell. The grey eyed man pointed to Merlin and the two guards strode over to the worried looking girl and dragged her to her feet. Arthur was vaguely impressed (through the haze of pain and blurred vision) with the amount of a fight that Merlin put up as the two men dragged her from the room, she even managed to give one of them a black eye with a lucky elbow shot. "You'll pay for that you little shit!" shouted the man angrily and he punched her in the face, the servant's head rocked back and her lip began to bleed copiously down her face. **

**By this point Arthur had recovered enough to speak and he yelled "Leave him . .her alone! Where are you taking her?!" Barleon called back to Arthur as he slammed the cell door once more behind him. "Remember Princie this is all your fault but don't worry I'll take good care of her for you!" **  
**Cruel laughter echoed back down the corridor to Arthur as he slumped against the cell floor. What had just happened? Why had he been magically attacked? Was it Barleon? If Barleon had magic why hadn't he used it until now? And where was Merlin now? **

**These questions swirled around Arthur's dazed mind as he began to pace the cell, he couldn't keep still, he was just too worried and restless. He had to think of a way out of here, before they were both killed. There were no windows and when Arthur tried the door he found it to be made of solid wood and a sturdy metal lock. Arthur rubbed his face in frustration, surely his father would dispatch a search party soon? **

**They had been gone longer than expected now, Arthur wasn't sure how long but he supposed it must have been at least four days since they'd left Camelot. Why had he wanted to leave on a hunting trip alone in the first place? It was a stupid idea in the first place. The prince kept on trying to convince himself that he had not been just trying to get some time alone with Merlin. **

**Even before he knew that his gangly servant was a woman he had always thought of Merlin as attractive but until now it had made no sense to him, he knew he wasn't attracted to men. It had always been his shameful little secret, but now he knew what Merlin really was he realised that he loved her. Her clumsiness, her rude remarks, her bubbly humour and her kind heart. He loved Merlin. So when Arthur heard a very familiar scream issue from down the hall it tore into his heart and he shouted back. "MERLIN!" **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Merlin was dragged roughly down the long, stone corridor into a stiflingly hot cell, the guards took her over to a rickety looking wooden chair. They then tied her arms down onto the adjacent arms of the chair and her legs to the chair's. The guards left the room and Merlin looked over to where Barleon was leant over the source of the room's immense heat. A small but fiercely glowing furnace. Merlin was already sweating as she began to think through spells that could get her and Arthur out of here, now that she was out of the prince's sight she could escape Barleon and they could get out of here.**

**"Your prince doesn't know your little secret does he?" The question made Merlin start out of her contemplation, she had forgotten that Barleon knew her secret, why hadn't he told Arthur yet? He had no reason to keep her secret… Or did he? **

**"You're probably wondering why I haven't revealed you yet aren't you? Its rather simple really. You're no use to me as leverage if prince Artie doesn't trust you anymore. But if you can tell me what I need to know than you could end your suffering now. How about it? Will you tell me what Arthur knows?" **  
**Merlin grinned impishly at this and replied "Not a whole lot really, he may be a brave, dashing prince but he's really not all that bright". **

**Barleon glared and turned around from facing the brazier, he now had a white hot poker in his hand. The grey eyed man twirled it experimentally through the air as he walked over to where Merlin was sitting, he placed the tip of the poker on her belly. Merlin felt the heat sizzle into her flesh, as the poker was pushed onto the far too skinny expanse of skin, the girl began to sweat a bit more from the scorching metal, Barleon pressed it deeper so that it broke the skin. "This loosening your tongue a bit Merlin?" **

**"It doesn't take that much to get me to talk you know and by the way I've burnt myself worse than this when making Arthur's dinner." Merlin signature impish grin turn to a look of sudden worry however when Barleon removed the poker and moved it towards her leg wound. Barleon thrust the burning hot poker into the open and swollen gash, Merlin let out an agonised scream. It felt as though her leg was on fire and being torn apart and stitched back together at the same time, she gulped back tears. **

**Barleon moved away from her once again to place the pokers tip back into the heat, Merlin decided that now would be a good time to try a spell while her captor was distracted. It was all very well being an all powerful witch but if you had no time to practice then it wasn't much use to you really thought the girl irritably. "Solvere fune…." The witches incantation was cut off abruptly by a sudden blow to the face from a large, slab like fist, Merlin cried out as she felt her nose break, blood mingled with the sweat pouring down her face. "Don't ever try any of your filthy magic on me!" roared Barleon. **

**Ahh thought Merlin Now I got your weak spot too. "What you scared of Barley? Worried I'll turn you into a toad or something? Cause im afraid it looks like someone has already beaten me to it" Merlin's grin was back and there was a mocking tone to her pain weightened voice. "Don't call me that you filthy little sorcerer and I'm not afraid of anything! I'll make you wish you'd never even heard the word magic!" Barleon stomped over to the furnace and removed the poker which now had what looked like a brand on the end of it. The irate torturer grabbed Merlin's right sleeve, yanked it up and pressed a sizzling letter S onto her forearm. She screamed again. When Barleon removed the brand and returned to the fire grimacing Merlin noticed that her vision had gone rather hazy and there were large bubbles of light swimming in front of her eyes. Probably not a good sign thought the pain dazed witch. **

**Suddenly Barleon was back and he was looking worried, Merlin could hear running footsteps and shouting in the corridor outside. "It looks like your Camelot friends have turned up earlier than I thought little sorcerer" Hissed Barleon into her ear. "But I'm afraid that if I have to loose a prince than you'll be staying here" **

**Merlin blurred, thankfully rather numb world was suddenly brought into sudden bright, blinding contrast as the white hot tip of the poker was driven into her shoulder. Barleon put all his strength into it and the searing metal spike went straight though Merlin's flesh and lodged itself into the wood of the chair behind. Merlin opened her mouth in a scream that was near inaudible with the pitch of it and the last thing she knew were a scream, a dull thud and someone shouting her name before everything went blissfully black. **


	8. The Escape

**The Escape**

**All Arthur could hear was the sounds of the blood pounding in his ears, his own ragged breathing and loudest of all Merlin's tortured screams. He was chained back to the wall, he had made so much of a commotion by hitting the door and yelling that an irritable guard had come in and rebound him to the slimy stone. Arthur didn't care though, all he could seem to focus on was the heart breaking cries coming from down the echoey corridor. However the prince's brooding stupor was suddenly interrupted by the sound of clashing metal and yells of pain, he heard someone yell what sounded like his name and then more clanging.**

**What was going on? Was that the knights of Camelot coming to rescue him? Arthur pulled himself up straighter from his slumped position on the wall, he craned his neck to try and see out of the barred cell slat, Arthur caught a glimpse of bright red cloth. Yes! It was the knights! They'd finally found him! There was a loud crash and then the sound of a lock snapping and then a familiar figure appeared in the doorway, but that was no knight that was . . ."****_Gwaine_****! What are you doing here?!" **

**"Good to see you too princess, but if you don't mind we're in a tiny bit of a hurry" the rogue's grin was the usual mixture of cheek and charm. "Leon and your knight buddies are fighting off the local thugs right now. So lets get out of here now rather than later" Gwaine produced a set of keys and came over to unlock Arthur's chains. Arthur landed on his feet rather stiffly and rubbed his red raw wrists, but he shook his head when Gwaine gestured to the door, sword in hand. "We need to find Merlin first, I'm not leaving without her" **

**"Merlin told you then? And before you say anything no she didn't tell me before you, so wipe that kicked puppy look of your face now. I knew from the moment I met her, I could tell from a mile off but I didn't say anything cause it wasn't my place. I knew she'd have her reasons to not tell you" Arthur nodded in acknowledgement, he knew that Gwaine had skills when it came to women that were just unmentioned but absolutely reliable. **

**"Lets just find her ok? The guy who captured us is a complete psycho, he ****_tortured her_**** to get me to talk" Gwaine threw Arthur a spare sword. "You're not looking too good yourself mate." Arthur shook his head and replied "Merlin is worse" Arthur and Gwaine jogged out through the cell door just as another scream rent the air, the men exchanged looks of worry verging on fear and broke into a run. They ran down the corridor, a battle raging behind them between the knights and the bandits. The knights were winning with quite a lot of ease. The two men reached the end of the corridor and turned into a stiflingly hot room. **

**Arthur didn't notice the heat however as an ear piercing shriek rent the air, that scream wasn't just pained it was agonisingly heart breaking. Arthur stared open mouthed in horror at the sight that awaited him. Merlin was tied down onto a chair, her whole body was covered in 2nd and 3rd degree burns, blood, cuts, gouges and sweat but that wasn't what made Arthur stop, it was that Barleon was standing over her and he was pushing a burning metal poker straight through Merlin. Barleon twisted the poker further into the frail looking servant but Merlin was well beyond caring by the looks of it she was near death. Arthur and Gwaine roared as one and ran forward at the same time.**

**Gwaine went straight for Barleon and tackled him to the ground and began to beat him senseless - tavern brawler style. But Arthur was already assessing Merlin's injuries, he was no physician like Merlin or Gaius but he knew that having a hot poker impaled in you was not a good thing. "Merlin?" Arthur called, she didn't move, he breathing was extremely shallow and her eyes were moving feverishly behind her eyelids. Arthur began to untie the ropes around the servant's wrists and ankles, they too were sore and bloody, Arthur winced just looking at them.**

**Arthur drew his attention to the poker, it was still burning hot to the touch and Arthur removed his hand quickly with a hiss of pain. The prince removed the remains of his shirt and wrapped them around the poker's handle, he gripped around the makeshift handle and braced himself against the chair. "Sorry Merlin, this is gonna hurt" he muttered to the unconscious girl and gave the poker a sharp tug. The poker didn't move. Arthur cursed and manoeuvred himself so that he could see Merlin's back, he gasped in horror as he saw that the poker was lodged into the chair ****_through_**** the girl's shoulder. **  
**Arthur cursed again and this time put all of his weight behind the pull, the poker moved this time and slid out of Merlin with a sickeningly wet sound. By this time Gwaine had finished his brawl with Barleon and was standing over his body, panting heavily. "Is she alive?" Gwaine asked worriedly, flicking his long, dark hair out of his face. "Just" replied Arthur grimly "We need to get her back to Camelot as soon as possible, she wont last more than a few hours." With that Arthur gently picked up the unconscious form of his servant and left the keep in which they had been held for what seemed like a lifetime. Arthur, Gwaine, Leon and the knights rode hard towards Camelot. Arthur had fear in his heart, Merlin was dying and it was ****_all_****_Arthur's fault._**


	9. Darkness and Guilt

**Hi my faithful readers! Im really super sorry that i havent had any authers notes before now! i just got really caught up in writing the story. I hope you all enjoy it, sorry about all the Merlin whump, i feel bad for hurting poor Merlin but i has to be done! Dont worry theres plenty of happy, slushy good merthur bits coming up soon (or are there?) does Merlin die? Am i just teasing you guys? Am i just asking inane questions? probably. Anyway please review! I write faster and better when i saw i had 14 followers, 3 favourites and reviews i made so happy! Enjoy!  
**

**Darkness and Guilt**

**Everything was dark. Merlin was floating in a perpetual blackness, no stars, no distant lights, no glimmer of hope. She felt numb, completely cut off from the world, cocooned in a veil of black pain. ****_So dark. So dark. So alone. Help_****. The only thing Merlin could feel was being isolated and the pain, the pain, no one was there to help her, make the pain stop. **

**Why was she so alone? Why wouldn't the pain ****_stop_****? Why couldn't anyone help her? Why couldn't she just ****_die_****? The pain was like being shredded apart by wolves, burned at a pyre, freezing in icy water and being trampled by horses all at the same time. Merlin couldn't take it, she called out in anguish, called out to the only person she knew could help. "Arthur!" **

**Merlin didn't expect any answer but she had to try, she couldn't just float here in this nightmare state forever. But he heard. Arthur ****_heard_**** her. "Merlin? Merlin, can you hear me?" Relief was a ray of purest sunshine for her - she wasn't alone. "Arthur" she called again. "Merlin! You ****_can_**** hear me!" Merlin felt as though she were at the bottom of a deep, murky, dark lake, Arthur's voice was a ray of light penetrating her darkness, her own sea of pain. She still couldn't see him though, but his voice was nearly as much comfort. "Arthur, it hurts" she told him. **

**"Yes Merlin I know it hurts but we're getting help. You'll be alright" Arthur's voice was suddenly lost in a new wave of pain that came crashing over her, she vaguely heard other voices through the waters of agony pressing in on her. "Sire!" she knew that voice too it was Gaius. "What's happened? Merlin? can you hear me Merlin?" The girl managed to choke out a reply through her pain. "****_It hurts_****" **

**" . . .Delirious. . . Cant even understand . . ." Gaius's voice kept on fading in and out of her hearing. "****_Can_**** hear you" Merlin felt herself drifting up towards the surface of the lake, she could feel. It felt like she was lying on something soft, a bed? Not hers. "Hush, Merlin, save your strength" that was Arthur again. Merlin's mouth twitched up into a fatigued, hazy smile "Ar`thr. . Prat" Merlin distinctly heard choked laughter from just above the water, Something stabbed into her and she broke the surface with a yell of pain. **

**"Hold her down Arthur! Try to keep her calm, I cant do anything with her thrashing about like that" Gaius sounded worried and a bit scared. "She'll bleed out" Someone was holding her down, stopping her from escaping the pain, Merlin struggled harder. "Shhhh! Merlin its alright! Stop moving, Gaius needs to treat you, its only me. It's Arthur." Arthur's voice sounded panicked and Merlin felt soothingly cool hands stroking her forehead, she stopped struggling and allowed the stinging and stabbing pains to continue. She occasionally made moans or hisses of pain but otherwise remained silent. **

**Suddenly Merlin felt a massive, all consuming, agonising ****_burning_****. It was so ****_hot_****, it was too hot! The girl jerked about, writhing in her own personal fiery hell. Her eyes flew open and she screamed. "FIRE! Put it out! It BURNS!" She could see now, see Arthur desperately trying to hold her down with a look on his face of utter panic and fear. "Please. . Arthur help me" Gaius was there too but only at the edge of her pain blurred vision. "Shhhh Merlin, Gaius needs to treat your wound! I know it hurts but you need to stay still!" Merlin continued to jerk convulsively, sweating and breathing heavily as the physician examined her shoulder wound. **

**"Gaius there must be something you can do to help her!" Arthur begged. Another wave of pain temporarily blinded Merlin and drowned out any sound. She felt something pushed against her lips, she clamped them firmly shut, her throat was burning too. Someone pinched her broken nose, she yelled in pain and she heard cursing and then a liquid was poured down her throat. Immediately everything went dark once more and she fell into the abyss. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Arthur broke into the castle courtyard at a gallop that sent startled servants and nobles alike tumbling out of the path of his horse. The prince jumped down and careful lifted the still unconscious form of Merlin off the saddle, he then jogged as quickly as he could without hurting her further. On his way to the physicians chambers he noticed that Gwaine was keeping stride with him, his usual grin replaced by a sombre and worried expression. **

**"Arthur?" The prince looked down in surprise, his servant was still unconscious but it had sounded just like her voice. "Merlin? Merlin, can you hear me?" Arthur called to his servant, unsure of what was happening. But there it was again, defiantly Merlin speaking. "Arthur?" A look of relief plastered itself over the mask of fear on Arthur's face. "Merlin! You ****_can_**** hear me!" he exclaimed. **

**However Merlin's next words made Arthur feel like he was made of glass and had just shattered. "Arthur, it ****_hurts_****" The pitiful, quiet tone of her voice spurred his step on faster and Arthur was within sight of Gaius's door. He crashed through it, startling a potion brewing old man who looked up in surprise "Sire" Gaius's eyes fixed on Merlin in horror, he motioned for Arthur to put her down on patients bed. "What's happened? Merlin? can you hear me Merlin?" The old man's tone was worried and he didn't seem to expect Arthur to answer him yet but the concern shone bright in his eyes as a choked reply came from Merlin "It ****_hurts_****" **

**"Pass me those bandages, a bowl of water and that green bottle by the hearth. Merlin has a fever, I don't even know how she's still alive. She's delirious, probably cant even hear us, just raving" The old physician said, busying himself mixing the green paste and water and dipping some cloth into it. "Can hear you" Merlin whispered in a horse voice. "Hush, Merlin, save your strength" Arthur said in a soft voice. "Ar`thr. . Prat" Arthur choked on his own laughter, it was typical Merlin to manage to find the energy to insult him when she was dying. ****_Oh god. Merlin is dying. Its all your fault Arthur. Its all your fault..._**

**Merlin yelled out as Gaius began to clean out the gaping hole in her shoulder, there were several unpleasant cracks and Merlin began convulsing on the table, her eyelids were flickering and there was blood dribbling out from between her lips as well as from the many wounds on her body. "Hold her down Arthur! Try to keep her calm, I cant do anything with her thrashing about like that" Gaius sounded worried and a bit scared. "She'll bleed out" Arthur complied and grabbed Merlin's arms and tried to hold her in place but Merlin just struggle harder. Arthur's focus was gone but he let out a stream of hopefully comforting babble. ****_She's going to die Arthur. Your best friend, the love of your life. Its your fault. _**

**Merlin suddenly began to jerk about, writhing, knocking over the nearest table, spilling its contents all over the floor and a bottle behind Arthur smashed. Her sapphire eyes flew open and she screamed. "FIRE! Put it out! It BURNS!" The utter agony in Merlin's eyes tore into the prince as her pain was his. Arthur desperately tried to hold her down. "Please. . Arthur help me" The words twisted an invisible knife in Arthur's gut, he couldn't take anymore. "Gaius there must be ****_something_**** you can do to help her!" Arthur begged. **

**Gaius sighed and passed Arthur a vile of brownish blue liquid that he up stoppered and pushed to Merlin's lips which remained firmly closed. Arthur pinched Merlin's nose and she screamed in pain, Arthur swore, her nose was broken. But the prince took advantage of it anyway and poured the potion down her throat, she choked but then fell limply back to the sweat soaked bed covers. She looked so pale, pasty coloured and sweaty. Merlin looked dead. ****_All your fault Arthur. You've killed her. Your whole world. Gone. You killed her. All your fault. _****Arthur ran from the room, his mind descending into utter misery and guilt, it was all his fault****_. What had he done? _**


	10. A reason to live

Sorry if im rambling on a bit but please enjoy. it gets better soon my lovely readers!

**A Reason to live.**

**Gaius continued to work on Merlin's frail, pale, desecrated body long after Arthur ran from the room. Gaius could understand why Arthur had to leave, seeing his ward in this state was making the old physician's heart ache, he couldn't fathom how much it would hurt the young prince. It had been obvious that Merlin had been a good influence on Arthur from the moment she set foot in Camelot, after the young witch saved his life it had been increasingly obvious to Gaius that their relationship was a good thing.**

**As Gaius cleaned, stitched and dressed all of Merlin's wounds he thought on what was going to happen now that Arthur was finally addressing his feelings towards Merlin. Because it was clear that he had, otherwise Arthur wouldn't have been looking as if his whole world was crashing about his ears when he looked down at the still form of his servant. **

**The physician finished tending to the worst of his ward's injuries little after the toll of midnight, it had been long, unpleasant arduous work but Gaius knew that with the extent of her wounds they could only be healed by magic - and magic far stronger than the old man possessed. Merlin would have to heal herself. **

**The best that Gaius could hope for was to allow Merlin to regain some of her strength or she would be permanently scarred and her arm would be a certain loss. That was without even considering the deadly risk of infection. Gaius sighed and rubbed a wrinkled hand over his tired eyes, he settled down in the chair next to Merlin and prepared to wait the night. However the old man was soon snoring softly in the chair and wasn't awake to hear the loud shouts that issued from prince Arthur's royal chambers. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Arthur threw open the door to his chambers so violently that the whole door frame shuddered, he slammed it back shut with just as much force and began to pace the room. Chaotic and guilt tainted thoughts tumbled around underneath his tousled blonde hair. He couldn't escape them, they wheedled their way in through the hands he pressed over his eyes and infected every thought with their raging misery and remorse. **

**Merlin is dying, Merlin is in pain. Its ****_all your fault_**** Arthur. What have you done? What have you done? You just watched her get hurt, get tortured. And its all because you couldn't handle a little pain yourself, what kind of knight are you? You'd be dead, you'd be in her place if it wasn't for her. You made this happen. "Shut Up!" Arthur roared at the voices, he clamped his hands over his ears and collapsed to the ground. Tears trickled from his eyes, his breathing near hyperventilation. **

**You do this to her and then you run out on her. Run away when she needs you most. Coward. left her to die on her own, bleed to death. "Shut up! No I didn't" yes you did, if you really love her than go back to help. But no, you're too weak. Coward. "I am ****_not_**** a coward" Arthur's voice was suddenly steely and determined. ****_Prove it_**** taunted the voice. Arthur pushed himself back to his feet and wiped his tear filled eyes. Im going to help her. Im going to help Merlin live. She saved me a dozen times over, I should do the same for her. She always gave me a reason to live. Now I should give her one too. **

**Arthur ran back through the door and almost straight into his father. Uther stumbled back, with a strange look of concern and irritation on his face. "Arthur! What happened? Why didn't you come straight back to report to me?" It was typical of Uther to be more worried about protocol than his only sons life thought Arthur bitterly as he tried to sidestep the king. **

**"Not now father" said the prince as he began to march back down the stone corridor to the only place he wanted to be right now. With Merlin. "Ill talk to you later" Uther blanched. "You will talk to me right now, I am your father and your King! Come back here right now!" The irate king's yells echoed down the corridor but Arthur paid them no heed. He needed to give Merlin something to live for. **


	11. Everything I do Its all for you

Last chapter my lovleys! im sorry if it disapoints anyone but i have a (very flimsy) excuse! Im working on my next fanfic and i need some help from my fantastic followers and reviewers! do you like my new GirlMERLIN or do you want traditional sexy/adorable boy Merlin for my next fic? Please review and please answer my question! It will really help me! :)

I also want to thank some people for their reviews and favourites! :) Thumbs up to:

naiariddle

Mary

weepingelm

ARTs Ninga Pal

Beauluffy

TsukihanaYUE

Vivig1212

XxAzucar89xX

cici394

flowerlvr2396

xXMoonshineXx

**Everything I do. Its all for you**

Gaius awoke with a start. For a moment he couldn't quite put his finger on what had awoken him, then he saw Merlin. She was lying in the same position in which she had been when Arthur had given her the sedative, on her back with her arms splayed out on either side and her legs curled in a rather protective looking foetal position. But that wasn't what was making the physician stare, no it was the aura of beautiful golden light that was slowly cocooning the young witch.

The light was curling around Merlin in glowing tendrils, the source of the light seemed to be the witch herself. Once the golden light had completely engulfed Merlin, Gaius saw that it was healing her. Wherever the light touched discoloured skin became pale, smooth and whole again, burns vanished and the stab wound on her left thigh stitched itself back together - leaving only a red, raised scar behind. There was a nasty cracking sound as Merlin's nose shifted and re set into its proper place and her swollen lip returned to its normal size. The light then began to recede but it didn't vanish, instead it pinpointed itself on the injured girl's gaping shoulder wound.

Gaius jumped as he heard thudding footsteps running down the corridor outside, he heard Arthur's voice shout "Merlin!" The old physician, flustered looked back to from the door to Merlin and then called "No Arthur, don't . . ." But it was too late. Arthur burst through the door and stopped short in the doorway, he stared at Merlin in shock which quickly turned to worryingly blank look.

"Arthur?" said Gaius "You have to let me explain" Whatever he had been about to say was cut off by a sharp cry of pain from Merlin. The golden light had begun stitch her lacerated flesh together but it was obviously taking a lot of power and strength out of the girl, her eyes were screwed tight shut and she was shaking once more with the effort of maintaining such powerful magic.

Gaius rushed back to his ward's side and began to stroke her raven hair back off her sweaty forehead. "Arthur please. Merlin needs you." Arthur's blue eyes snapped to Gaius's tired ones then flicked down to stare at Merlin, she was his world and he would help her even if she was a sorcerer. Arthur strode over to the bed and crouched down next to Merlin, his hand replaced Gaius's wrinkled one on Merlin's forehead. The old physician left the room to give them some well needed privacy. "Merlin? Can you hear me?" Merlin's eyes snapped open at his words, they were glowing pure gold. Arthur swallowed back his natural instinct to flinch back at the obviously magical feature of his best friend.  
"Arthur? Are you there?" Merlin's choked voice surprised Arthur into replying before thinking. "Yes, love its me, its Arthur" Merlin's body visibly relaxed slightly and her trembling subsided as the golden light around her body began to disappear.

"I'm sorry again Arthur" mumbled the girl "I lied to you again." There were tears trickling down Merlin's sweat and blood soaked face. "But I did it for you Arthur, All for you, my magic… I only ever used it to protect you. And a few pranks on Gwaine" A watery smile pulled up Merlin's lips. Arthur gave the witch a trembling smile in return, it was just like Merlin to use magic for good and to protect him. "Its ok Merlin. I know you and I know you'd never use magic for evil, I know you'd waste it on me. Because you're a good person, I'm not angry at you Merlin, I trust you and I love you."

"I love you too Arthur. Thank you for trusting me." Arthur caught Merlin's lips in a gentle, sweet kiss, Merlin froze for a second and then returned the kiss with more passion and wrapped her arms around him. Arthur's hands tangled in Merlin's raven hair as he continued to kiss her. He broke off the kiss for a moment and breathed in her ear "Your hairs getting longer, I think I might like that" Merlin jerked upright with a panicked look on her face "Oh _shit_! What are we going to do?" Arthur drew back looking confused at his partners sudden panic. "What do you mean?

"I mean that someone is likely to notice if we're getting . . _Intimate_ and the only way to explain that is by admitting that I'm a girl. Uther will not like that." Arthur simply smiled and rubbed Merlin's cheek with his thumb. "Don't worry we _will_ tell everyone. And don't worry about my father I'm sure that he wont mind having Merlin the useless manservant turn out to be Merlin the beautiful serving girl." Merlin smiled warmly at Arthur and embraced him once more.

"You know what Arthur?" asked Merlin as she breathed in the smell that was all Arthur, a rich spicy smell. "What?" replied the grinning blonde prince. "You're not that stupid for Camelot's own royal prat - prince." Both servant and master shared in a heart chuckle._ Maybe everything would be alright in the end_ thought Merlin with her signature impish grin on her face she snuggled in closer to her prince.


End file.
